Mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), other suitable user equipment for communication, and so forth) can be utilized as full-service computing mechanisms. For example, many of the most recent and advanced mobile devices can be associated with word processing software, web browsing software, electronic mail software, accounting software, and various other types of software. Moreover, mobile devices can be utilized as cameras, video cameras, audio recorders, and the like. Additionally, mobile devices have decreased in both size and cost and modern mobile devices are often small enough to slip into an individual's pocket without discomfort. Furthermore, network coverage has expanded to cover millions, if not billions, of users and many mobile network service providers offer phones and/or disparate devices at extremely low cost to customers who contract for service with such providers.
Mobile devices can operate on a licensed wireless service or network (e.g., Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), Wireless Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), and so forth), which can be, for example a wireless access point through the Internet in a home and/or an unlicensed wireless network (e.g., unlicensed mobile access (UMA)), which can be through a wireless service provider. A mobile device that is capable of operating on both the licensed and the unlicensed networks (e.g., 802.11 networks) can potentially bypass established networks (e.g., private networks). In addition, there is a growing tendency for users to maintain a single contact information (e.g., telephone number) while at home or away from home. Thus, it is becoming more prevalent to discontinue use of a traditional landline phone and utilize a mobile device in its place. In such a manner, users can be accessed anytime, anywhere through a single contact information.